Finally
by PLLfan7101
Summary: Mona gets a letter in her locker from Toby telling her to meet her in their usual spot. However, when she gets there, she finds something much more unexpected.


Mona walks down the stairs in to the basement of the building. She looks at the note she received in her locker one more time. _Meet me in our usual spot at 10 tonight. We have to talk. -T_, it read. The hallways is dark, and quiet. But she doesn't mind, she's used to sneaking around in the dark.

She unlocks the door with her key, and opens it. She is surprised to find Toby sitting in the dark in the chair by her desk.

"Still mourning your loss? I thought you'd have gotten over Spencer by now," she said.

She heard him laugh. Although, his laugh sounded strangely unfamiliar...maybe he's coming down with a cold. The lights flicked on from a remote under one of the desks. She expected to see Toby hovering over a box of tissues. But what she found, was Spencer, sitting in one of the desk chairs, hovering over Toby's dead body.

"Hello, Mona," Spencer said with a smirk, "come to take out the trash?"

Mona didn't know what to do. First, Spencer attacked her at the conference almost blowing her cover, now she's killed her partner in crime AND managed to usurp her authority all in one sweeping gesture? Bullshit. She's not getting out of this alive.

"Spencer. I should have known. Toby doesn't dot his I's," she said, "although you did a pretty good job of replicating his handwriting. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at Radley by now after you snapped."

"Yes, well, unfortunately for you, Radley doesn't take people in just for choking a vindictive bitch. Although, if you pay a guard, he'll put you on the list and admit you for attempted suicide, right? Isn't that what you did?" Spencer says to Mona mockingly.

"You've done some research. Congratulations." Mona says tight lipped.

"Oh, no, actually. Toby told me," Spencer says with a smirk.

Toby? Why would Toby tell her anything? No. She's got to be lying.

Mona put on the best fake laugh she could. "Why would Toby tell you anything?" she asked.

Spencer gets up from the chair and steps over the lifeless Toby lying beneath her feet. She walks toward Mona.

"Well, you see, when I finally tracked him down at the motel he was staying at in Carlisle, I found out that he was hiding from you. He wanted to be done with all of this nonsense you had gotten him into, so he figured telling me would get him off the hook. When I told him I was there to kill him, he told me he understood, and that I could kill him, as long as I made sure you don't get off the hook either. He figured it would be easier to let you take the fall for all of it, since it was your plan in the first place." Spencer explained.

Mona smile drops. She's had enough of her games.

"You're lying," Mona said as she walked past Spencer, trying to convince herself of that, too.

"Oh, but actually," Spencer started to say as she pulled out a tape recorder from her back pocket. On the tape, Mona heard Toby's voice, with the words coming out of his mouth: _-I figure it's probably easier to let her take the fall for it. I mean, it was her plan in the first place-,_

"I'm not," she finished.

Mona stops dead in her tracks. She slowly turns to face Spencer. Now she's really going to get it.

"So what do you want," Mona asks, walking toward Spencer, "all of this to end?"

"Oh, no, it's going to end, Mona." Spencer says, meeting her just inches away from her face.

"And how is tha-" Mona starts to say, when she feels a sharp pain searing through her stomach.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot, I also had a knife in my pocket," Spencer says.

Mona drops to the floor, already bleeding to death. Luckily she's wearing black, or her other clothes would be so stained right now.

"How does it feel, Mona," Spencer asks, "to lose everything? Tastes pretty bad, huh? I'd make a whole speech about never messing with my friends again, and leaving us alone, blah blah blah, but I'm not really sure you're gunna make it out alive. See ya."

Spencer waves, and starts to walk away, but then turns back, and hovers over Mona.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing," Spencer says, pulling out a gun from the back of her jeans, "say hi to Ali for me."


End file.
